


Monster

by lunasnow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasnow/pseuds/lunasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale her zaman acimasiz bir katil degildi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: Kardes(lik)  
> Sart: Main yada supportive OC bir karakter.
> 
> Soundtrack: http://grooveshark.com/#!/s/Monster/6pGSXA?src=5
> 
> bu promptan yola cikarak yazilmistir: https://twitter.com/promptlar/status/549180377643089921

Peter Hale, Beacon Hills'in kotu adamiydi. Ama Peter, her zaman boyle tas kalpli ve en yakinina dahi zarar gelse umrunda olmayacak bencil bir adam miydi? Intikam yeminleri etmis, Benefactor yillarca beyninde yaptigi planlar yuzunden buldugu ilk firsatta Peter'in yok etmek istedigi herkesin pesine dusmustu. Buyuk kotu kurtun kalbi neden icinde insani hicbir kirinti kalmayana dek kararmisti?

Bunun icin hikayenin en basina donmek gerekiyordu.

 

* * *

 

“Derek'e goz kulak olman gerekmiyor mu bu ogleden sonra?” Peter omuz silkerken sicrayarak tutundugu dalda barfiks cekmeye basladi.

 

“Ona bakicilik ederek onu yetistiremem, biraz sahaya cikip gerekirse yaralanmasi gerekiyor.”

 

Marco beyaz dislerini gosterek guldu. “Guzel, bizim icin daha iyi planlarim vardi zaten.”

 

“Yine mi Charlene'in penceresine tirmanacagiz?” Peter kendini her yukari cekisinde derin bir nefes aliyor ve dudaklarini sikiyordu. Kendini bildi bileli buraya Marco'yla gelir ve ilerdeki magarada zaman gecirirlerdi.

 

Marco, Reyes ailesinin hayatta kalmayi basarabilen son uyesiydi. Gunesle yarisacak kadar sari saclari ve gokyuzune meydan okuyan mavi gozleri vardi. Her dönüsümünde gozleri erimis altin rengini aliyordu ve her gunu onlarin bir alfanin kirmizisina donusecegi gunu hayal ederek geciyordu. Reyes soyu Marco'yla son buluyordu ve eger bir erkek cocugu olmazsa soylari tamamen tukenecek ve Reyes sulalesinden hicbir kurtadam kalmayacakti. Evlerinde cikan buyuk yangin butun ailesini yok etmis ve o, yasayan tek ailesi olan kurtadam genlerini inkar edip tilsimlarla donusumunu engelleyen ve ailesiyle yillar boyunca gorusmeyen buyuk halasinin yaninda yasamak zorunda kalmisti. Tum bunlar olurken alti yasinda bile degildi, bazen annesinin gulusunu ve ona anlattigi mitleri hatirliyordu. Halasi, genlerini ondan saklamamis ve bildigi her seyi ona ogretmisti, ilk dolunayini atlatmasina sebep olan etkenlerden biri de onun guclu tilsimlariydi.

 

Marco mutsuz bir cocuktu, gorup gorebilecegi tek sevgi alti yasina kadardi ve ondan sonra tek gördügü sürekli yuzu asık olan halasinin ona hayatina devam etmesi icin yardimci olan seylerdi. O gunden sonra bir daha kimseden sevgi gormemisti. Marco zaman zaman dusunme ihtiyaci duyuyordu ve on yasina geldiginde ormanin derinliklerindeki magarayi buldugunda nihayet kendini bir yere ait hissedebilmisti. Oraya gelisinin ikinci haftasinda, kendine ozel olan tek yerin de aslinda sadece kendi sirri olmadigini ogrenecekti.

 

Peter'in da mutlu bir cocukluk gecirdigi soylenemezdi, her zaman saldirgan ve paylasmayi sevmeyen biri olmustu. Ona ait oldugu dusundugu tek mekanin da kendi yasiti bir cocuk tarafindan kesfedildiginde bundan hic memnun olmadi.

 

Ikisi de inatlarindan vazgecmeyecekti, Peter onu ne kadar itmeye calistikca ayni gucte karsiligini goruyordu ve bunu bir sure kendine itiraf etmese de bundan hoslanmisti. Peter herkesin basini ezmeye ve dedigini yaptirmaya alisikti, karsisina ilk kez onun sozunu dinlemek soyle dursun, ona karsi cikan biri cikiyordu. Ikisi de birbirini kabullendi, sanki iki farkli soydan gelen ruhlari ayni iki insanlardi.

 

“Bundan zevk almiyormussun gibi gostermeye calisma.” dedi Marco yerden kopardigi cimi dislerinin arasina bir sigara yerlestirirken. “Charlene'in ablasina nasil baktigini gordum.”

 

Peter ellerini birakip daldan asagi atladi, ayaklari sert zeminde bir gurultu yaratti. Magaralarinin icine dogru ilerleyip aldigi havluyu boynuna gecirdi ve temiz bir tisortu de basindan gecirip ustune giydi. Burayi cogu zaman evleri gibi kullaniyorlardi.

 

Marco Beacon Hills High'da cikardigi kavgada sekiz kisinin karsisinda tekti. Kurt guclerini gosteremez, sari gozleri parlayamaz ve hepsini bir anda devirebilecek gucu varken bunu yapamazdi. Lacros sahasinin arkasinda, cocuklar ellerinde sopalarla onun etrafini sarmis, cevresinde donuyorlardi. Henuz kimse hareket yapmamis olmasina ragmen Marco arkasini, onunu, hatta sagini ve solunu kollamaya calisiyordu. Elinde beyzbol sopasi olan cocuk ilk hamleyi yaptiginda Marco onu ceviklikle savusturdu. Ardindan hepsi birer ikiser gelirken, fazla bir secenegi yoktu. Kurtadamligini ortaya cikarmamakk pahasina hepsinden temiz bir dayak yemek tek caresi gibi gorunuyordu.

 

Peter gelene kadar. Digerleri ne oldugunu anlamadan genc kurt iki tanesini coktan devirmis ve Marco'ya goz kirpmisti. Bununla Marco da ataga gecince kisa bir sure icinde birkacinin burnu, birinin bacagi kirilmisti. Digerleri de catlatlarla atlatmisken birbirlerine destek olarak ordan kacmaya calisiyorlardi.

 

Marco bu iyiligi unutmayacakti, o gun birbirlerine kanlariyla verdikleri soz; bozulmayacak bir kardeslik yeminine donusmustu.

 

“Pekala, biraz ilgileniyorsam ne olacak?” dedi Peter genis bir siritisla. Marco bununla _biliyordum!_ diye bagirirken Peter kadinlarin dikkat dagitmaktan baska bir ise yaramadiklarini savunmaya baslamisti. Derek'in sevistigi Kate'ten hic hoslanmiyordu mesela. Bir Argent olmasinin muhtemelen bunda buyuk bir etkisi vardi ama yine de, kadin kadindir. Derek surekli hayallere kapilip, daha onemli seyleri dusunmediginden yakiniyordu simdi de. “Dolunaydaki donusumune odaklansan nasil olur?” demisti bir keresinde “Her seferinde seni bir yere baglamaktan yoruldum. Ayrica bir Argent'a fazla guvenme.”

 

Peter hakliydi, bir Argent'a asla guvenmemesi gerektigini yillar oncesinden biliyordu. Kate, Hale Malikanesi'ni atese verdiginde sadece butun ailesini degil, kaderinde o gun orda olmak gibi bir talihsizlik olan  _kardesi_ de evi ve butun ailesiyle birlikte kül oldu. Peter, Marco'nun ulumalarindaki aciyi duyuyor ve mavi gozlerinde hic alisik olmadigi bir seyi, korkuyu goruyordu. Sadece birkac metre otesinde durmasina ragmen ona ulasamiyor, aralarina dusen kolonu kaldiramayacak kadar dumanla bogulmus durumdayken caresizligi tum bedeniyle hissediyordu. Kardesim dedigi adam, gozlerinin onunde kül oluyordu. Onu kurtaramiyor olmak, kendi teninin daglanmasindan belki de daha buyuk aci veriyordu ona. Yeminleri ne olacakti, ona yardim edemedikten sonra ne anlami vardi? Peter bunun icin kendini asla affetmeyecekti.

 

Marco Reyes, Hale Malikanesi'nin yandigi gun onlarla birlikte can verdi. Kaderi tipki ailesininki gibi yanmakken, onlardan sadece birkac yil daha fazla yasama sansina sahip olabilmisti. Reyes soyunun sonu onunla birlikte gelirken, külleri Hale Evi'ninkilere karismisti.

 

Peter Hale, iste boyle bir canavara dönüsmüstü. Onu yeni bir gune baglayan tek sey Marco'ydu. Diger herkes bas belasiyken, Marco onu anliyor ve icindekini gercekten gorerek yaninda oluyordu. Kimse Peter'in umrunda degildi belki, ama Marco bir sekilde onun insan yani olmayi basarmisti. Birlikte planlari vardi, Peter onun gozlerinin kirmiziya donecegi gunu bekliyordu, belki kendisininkinden daha cok. Ama kendisine herkesten daha yakin gordugu adam, sirdasi, arkadasi ve kaniyla baglandigi kardesini buyuk yanginda kaybetmisti. Intikam yeminleri, Argentlar'dan sonsuza kadar nefret edecek olmasi bu yuzdendi. Kate'i bu yuzden gozunu kirpmadan boynunu penceleriyle parcalayarak öldürmüstü. Gözleri kirmiziya dondukce, icindeki insanligin son kirintisi da ölüyordu. Cunku Kate ondan sadece Marco'yu calmakla kalmamis, onu donusturdugu canavarla sonsuza dek yasamaya hapsetmisti. Kalbini karartan, onu acimasiz bir katile donusturen sey Marco Reyes'in ölümüydü.

 


End file.
